Sheets or other webs of material are used in a variety of industries and in a variety of ways. These materials can include paper, multi-layer paperboard, and other products manufactured or processed in long webs. As a particular example, long webs of paper can be manufactured and collected in reels. These webs of material are often manufactured or processed at high rates of speed, such as speeds of up to one hundred kilometers per hour or more. It is often necessary or desirable to measure one or more properties of a web of material as the web is being manufactured or processed.